Langit Senja
by ravixxen
Summary: "Ichigo, kenapa kau lebih suka matahari terbit daripada matahari terbenam?" — ichigo x rukia — cover (c) colorsplashxx


_notes_: _plotless_ mungkin? _genre_: saya-gak-tau-ini-_fluff_-atau-bukan, _romance_ implisit? entahlah.  
><em>dedication<em>: _drabble_ ini buat kak sasha; _my-fellow-akashi's-soulmate3_ _let's kill someone if this ship don't sail, yeah?_  
><em>disclaimer<em>: bleach (c) tite kubo

* * *

><p>Langit Senja<p>

.

Ichigo x Rukia

* * *

><p>Sore hari di kota Karakura terlihat biasa saja baginya; seperti waktu-waktu lainnya; membosankan. Oh, tentu saja Ichigo mengakui bahwa langit senja adalah salah satu dari ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah. Warna langit saat sang surya beranjak kembali ke singgasananya bercampur dengan indah, bagai kanvas yang dilukis dengan campuran warna-warna terbaik oleh sang pelukis. Perpaduan jingga, merah, kuning, merah muda, biru tua, dan sedikit goresan warna hitam tersapu dengan eloknya di langit.<p>

Bagi orang lain mungkin pemandangan yang tersaji sungguh memikat mata; mampu membawa senyum di wajah-wajah lelah mereka. Lain bagi Ichigo, yang nyaris setiap hari berjalan pulang dari sekolah dengan latar belakang langit senja yang sama. Pada awalnya ia memang terkagum, namun setelah dua-tiga hari dimanjakan oleh pulasan warna yang sama, mata _amber_ sudah terbiasa—bosan, malah.

Wanita berambut hitam yang duduk disebelahnya terlihat begitu kagum, sampai-sampai Ichigo tidak tega untuk mengajaknya segera pulang. Ia tidak akan pernah mengerti apa menariknya saat-saat matahari tenggelam bagi Rukia.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau suka pemandangan membosankan seperti ini." Ichigo menggerutu.

Rukia terkekeh kecil. "Hanya ingin bersantai sejenak, memangnya tidak boleh, ya?"

Si pria hanya mendengus sebal dan merebahkan dirinya di rumput. "Seperti tidak pernah melihat matahari terbenam saja," gumamnya pelan. "Matahari terbit bahkan lebih bagus daripada ini."

Rukia menolehkan kepala kearah lelaki disampingnya. "Ichigo, kenapa kau lebih suka matahari terbit daripada matahari terbenam?"

"Matahari terbit menandakan datangnya hari baru, harapan baru" jawab Ichigo enteng. "dan juga merupakan awal dari sesuatu yang lebih cerah; siang hari, maksudku.

"Matahari terbenam memang sebuah akhir, tapi akhir juga merupakan awal yang baru, kau tahu?" Rukia melirik Ichigo dari sudut matanya. "Dan malam itu tidak gelap, Ichigo. Dan gelap gulita bukan berarti hal buruk. Bulan dan bintang tetap menerangi langit sekalipun sekelilingnya gelap. Tentu saja, ada alasan mengapa kita mengucapkan keinginan saat ada bintang jatuh, bukan saat matahari bersinar terik. Malam yang gelap gulita itu menyimpan keinginan dan harapan untuk sesuatu yang lebih baik di dunia ini."

"Akhir adalah awal yang baru, katamu?" Ichigo bergumam pelan, memandang garis horizon yang membatasi bumi dan langit. "Mungkin kau benar, Rukia."

"…Ibumu, ya?" Tanya Rukia hati-hati. Bagaimanapun juga, kematian Kurosaki Masaki masih terpatri dengan jelas di ingatan lawan bicaranya. Tentu saja Rukia tidak ingin Ichigo menghardiknya seperti dulu, kala ia membuat spekulasi (yang toh nyatanya benar) tentang kematian ibunya.

Sunyi. Ichigo tetap diam, tidak merespon pertanyaan tersebut sama sekali. Rukia maklum, ia mengerti tanpa Ichigo harus mengiyakan. Ichigo tidak telalu tertarik pada matahari terbenam karena hal tersebut mengingatkan pada ibunya; Ichigo kecil senang sekali berjalan berdampingan dengan ibunya saat pulang latihan karate di sore hari. Lihat, bahkan tanpa mereka bicara pun Rukia sudah mengerti. Seharusnya tadi ia tidak menanyakan hal sejelas itu. Untuk apa menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti jawabannya?

Ichigo bangun lalu duduk dengan kaki bersila. "Lima menit lagi, Rukia."

"Oke."

Mungkin ada satu hal yang tidak ia beritahu pada Ichigo soal mengapa ia menyukai matahari terbenam yang harus ia katakan.

"Kau mau tahu satu rahasia? Langit saat matahari terbenam itu warnanya indah. Oranye kecoklatan bercamput dengan hitam, hal itu menjadi faktor lain kenapa aku suka. Mengerti? Oranye," Rukia mengacak rambut pendek Ichigo, kemudian menujuk rambutnya sendiri sembari tersenyum. "Hitam."

Berusaha menahan tawa, Ichigo menjentik dahi Rukia. Senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya. "Dasar bocah. Ada-ada saja."

**fin.**

a/n: saya ngetik _draft_-nya pake bahasa inggris, entah kenapa pas di _translate_ ke indonesia jadi ngaco begini; analogi saya berantakan. huaaaahhh. kalo ada yg kurang jelas silahkan pm aja:3 _love it? hate it? constructive reviews are welcomed with open heart. danke_! ;)


End file.
